Kagome Should have Cheated and Inuyash's So Sick
by sesshywife
Summary: songfic. very first one, Inuyasha keeps accusing Kagome of cheating and so she leaves, and Inuyasha is mourning over it for months. Kagome expresses herself and sings while Inuyasha sings and crys himself to sleep.


**I was just sitting in my room listing to the radio when i actually thought about the words to "So Sick" by, Ne-Yo. (Which I do not own) So i decided to make a song fic about which is my very first one ever. But while writing it, it made perfect sense to put "I should have Cheated" by, Keyshia Coles. (I still don't own). I personally like it very much and hope you do too. enjoy. Oh yeah heres a hint: if you listen to the song while reading it, it sounds sooooo much better.**

Inuyasha and Kagome were going out for months and everything was going fine. They had even moved in together but when Inuyasha kept accusing Kagome of cheating on him. Kagome tried her best to tell him it wasn't true, he even beat up her boss cause he thought he was flirting with Kagome. She was so fed up with him she packed up her things and left. Her last words were, "Why can't you ever trust me?"

Baby . . .

First of all let me say  
You can't accuse me of all the things  
you know that you are guilty of  
And I see that it is easy for you to blame  
everything on me  
If that's the case I should go have my fun  
and do all the things you say I do   
Boy I can't continue to take this from you

I might as well have cheated on you  
As much as you accused me of cheating  
I might as well have lied to you  
As much as you accused me of lying  
I might as well have gone to the club  
As much as you accused me of clubbin'  
I might as well have threw away my love  
As much as you accused me

I should have cheated

You say I was out with somebody else  
When my girl told me she saw you with some girl  
(Some girl)  
But I didn't accuse you of something that I didn't see myself  
Realize that I wouldn't never do anything to disrespect you  
Trust me, you gotta stop accusing me

I might as well have cheated on you  
As much as you accused me of cheating  
I might as well have lied to you  
As much as you accused me of lying  
I might as well have gone to the club  
As much as you accused me of clubbin'  
I might as well have threw away my love  
As much as you accused me

Don't you know I wish I knew  
that you would treat me this way  
If you don't promise me  
that you've changed your ways I'm leaving today  
And I ain't coming back  
And you made it like that  
Was unfair to me  
All this jealousy  
I'm your everything  
What will you do without me?  
Why you trippin'?

I might as well have cheated on you  
As much as you accused me of cheating  
I might as well have lied to you  
As much as you accused me of lying   
I might as well have gone to the club  
As much as you accused me of clubbin'  
I might as well have threw away my love  
As much as you accused me

I should have cheted

I should have lied  
I should have cheated  
Maybe I should have went out to the club  
Or maybe I ... should have done it  
Should have given away all my love  
Or maybe I ... I should have played you  
Cause you don't appreciate me, no  
And I tried to stay down with you  
But you're making it hard for me

I might as well have cheated on you  
As much as you accused me of cheating  
I might as well have lied to you  
As much as you accused me of lying  
I might as well have gone to the club  
As much as you accused me of clubbin'  
I might as well have threw away my love  
As much as you accused me

I should have cheated

As much as you accused me of cheatin'  
I should have cheated  
As much as you accused me of lying  
As much as you accused me of clubbin'  
(I love you)  
As much as you accused me of cheatin'  
I should have cheated

I'm fed up with this it's over Inuyasha!" Then she was up out the door. A few months later Inuyasha still couldn't get over the break up that he sat in his room listening to the radio day in and day out. When a song came on that he could relate to so he started to sing the words.

Mmmm mmm yeah

Do do do do do do do-do

Ohh Yeah

Gotta change my answering machine

Now that I'm alone

Cuz right now it says that we

Can't come to the phone

And I know it makes no sense

Cuz you walked out the door

But it's the only way I hear your voice anymore

(it's ridiculous)

It's been months And for some reason I just

(can't get over us)

And I'm stronger then this

(enough is enough)

No more walkin round

With my head down

I'm so over being blue

Cryin over you

And I'm so sick of love songs

So tired of tears

So done with wishing you were still here

Said I'm so sick of love songs so sad and slow

So why can't I turn off the radio?

Gotta fix that calender I have

That's marked July 15th

Because since there's no more you

There's no more anniversary

I'm so fed up with my thoughts of you

And your memory

And how every song reminds me

Of what used to be

That's the reason

I'm so sick of love songs

So tired of tears

So done with wishing you were still here

Said I'm so sick of love songs so sad and slow

So why can't I turn off the radio?

(Leave me alone)

Leave me alone

(Stupid love songs)

Dont make me think about her smile

Or having my first child

Let it go

Turning off the radio

Cuz I'm so sick of love songs

So tired of tears

So done with wishing she was still here

Said I'm so sick of love songs so sad and slow

So why can't I turn off the radio?

(why can't I turn off the radio?)

Said I'm so sick of love songs

So tired of tears

So done with wishing she was still here

Said I'm so sick of love songs so sad and slow

So why can't I turn off the radio?

(why can't I turn off the radio?)

And I'm so sick of love songs

So tired of tears

So done with wishin you were still here

Said I'm so sick of love songs so sad and slow

Why can't I turn off the radio?

(why can't I turn off the radio?)

Why can't I turn off the radio?

Inuyasha turned off the radio and cried himself to sleep. as it was another lonely night by himself. There love could never be, it's only because they love each other so much that ended their relationship so soon.

**So what do you think good no bad what? tell me cause if you want i could make more song fics more often if you like. and that's only if you like it. please read and review.**


End file.
